Dead Wind Cavern
(exterior) (interior) |footer =240px The cave, to the left Mercy }} Dead Wind Cavern is a location in the Mojave Wasteland, located near Primm Pass and south of REPCONN test site, past Harper's shack. It is home to a wide variety of deathclaws including the legendary deathclaw. Layout The entrance of the cave rests at the end of a long, shallow valley running northeast to southwest, ascending towards the cave. Against one of the rock faces is a hollowed-out rock. A small pack of deathclaws and young deathclaws congregate near the entrance. Once inside, anywhere from one to five deathclaws inhabit the entrance area. This initial cavern funnels into a single passage which quickly forks left and right. The right fork leads to a long, rectangular room and contains two or three deathclaws before becoming a dead end. The left fork opens into a long, rectangular area with another two or three deathclaws. A passageway to the left leads to a hatchery area, containing a deathclaw mother and a few deathclaw babies or a young deathclaw and the pile of deathclaw eggs needed for the Bleed Me Dry quest. Just past this passageway, turning right will lead to the impassable rubble encountered at the previous right fork. Here the player character will find a skeleton and a duffle bag lying up against the rubble, accessible only from this side. The final room of the cavern lies to the left, just before the duffle bag. It contains two normal deathclaws and the legendary deathclaw. This is also the location of a dead Brotherhood of Steel paladin wearing Brotherhood T-45d power armor and a T-45d power helmet, with a few dozen 40mm grenades on their body (both normal and incendiary varieties). Mercy, a unique 40mm grenade machinegun will be lying beside the body. Notable loot * Mercy - Located in the room with the legendary deathclaw. * Brotherhood T-45d power armor - Worn by a Brotherhood of Steel paladin in the room with the legendary deathclaw. * Pile of deathclaw eggs - Quest item for Bleed Me Dry. Related quests * Bleed Me Dry Appearances Dead Wind Cavern appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Occasionally a 'phantom deathclaw' will be found in the cave. The sight will turn red in certain areas, sounds of a deathclaw can be heard, and companions will attack an empty space. It will not inflict damage to either the player character or companions. * Rarely, when entering the cave, the deathclaw straight ahead of the player character will randomly die. * Rarely, when entering the cavern for the first time, the legendary deathclaw may spawn right in front of the player character and not in the last section of the cave. * If the legendary deathclaw spots the player character before the room of the cave where it resides is entered, it may run at them, but become stuck in the passageway with no way to get to the player character. * The deathclaws guarding the entrance to Dead Wind Cavern may not spawn if the player character approaches the cave on foot. They will spawn in directly in front of them upon leaving the cave, posing an extreme threat to those unprepared. Gallery Pile of deathclaw eggs DWC Bleed Me Dry.jpg|Pile of deathclaw eggs Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Dead-Wind-Höhle es:Caverna Dead Wind fi:Dead Wind Cavern ru:Пещера Дед-Винд uk:Печера Дед-Вінд zh:逆风洞穴